Fairy Tail: The Savior of Tenrou
by GildartsClive
Summary: What if the time skip was prevented? This story explores the adventures of the Savior of tenrou. Rated M For Lemons. Pairings include but are not limited to: OCxOC, NatsuxLucy, RomeoxWendy, GajeelxLevy, LyonxJuvia, GrayxErza. AU
1. Chapter 1 The New Guy

Author's note: Welcome to my first fanfiction! A little info before we start. I don't use the official ages for characters. Such as the fact that I cut out the time skip, but Romeo is still gong to be 13. it'll be as if he was that age from the beginning of the fairy tail series. and now for the ages-

Wendy: 12

Romeo: 13

Lloyd (OC): 16

Natsu, Cana, Elfman, Gray : 18

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna : 17

Gajeel, Mirajane, Erza: 19

Freed, Evergreen: 20

Bickslow: 22

Laxus: 23

Gildarts: 45

Makarov: 88

Guide: **This indicates the POV. **_This can either be thoughts or emphasis._

I Do NOT own Fairy Tail

* * *

**?**

I followed the black dragon across the water. I used up a lot of magic power freezing the water under me. The dragon seemed to appear out of nowhere, and I had to follow it. It may have known where Frostbite was! I followed for what seemed like hours, until saw what looked like the outline of an island. "Lloyd! I finally found you!" I sighed at the sound of my best friend's voice.

"Jake! I told you not to follow me!" I yelled, starting to gasp for breath. He flew down beside me. _How annoying..._

"Well I can't trust you not to die!" He landed himself on my back. "Besides, I know that if you get into a fight, you'll need the power of flight!" He rose his fist into the air.

"Right, cause you can fly for more than five minutes. Stupid cat." I have no idea why I wasn't expecting claws on the back of my neck. "Ow! What Is your problem?!" I yelled.

"You know when you insult me, pain will follow...why are you still friends with me?" He said laughing

"Cause I haven't gotten rid of you yet..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I wonder what that island is." I said as the small isle came more into view.

"Dunno, but the real question is why that dragon is going there." I ran in silence until- "This is taking too long!" Yelled Jake as he grabbed my shirt and lifted me into the air.

"Agh! Jackass!" I yelled in response to being lifted.

* * *

**Wendy**

I was afraid. Who wouldn't be? A giant black dragon was destroying the island and we had no way of escape. "Wendy!" I heard Natsu Dragneel call me.

"What?" I asked shakily.

"Master Makarov wants to say something." He said sadly. It was so weird not to see him with that shit-eating grin on his face...constantly.

"O-okay." Did I say I was afraid? Scratch that. I was scared shitless. I didn't want to die. I walked over to where the others were gathering.

"Ahem." Makarov started. "I-" He never finished. He, and everyone else, were fixed on something behind me. I turned around and, you know what? Their shock was reasonable. A boy, a bit younger than Natsu, had landed on top of the dragon. He had A green shirt, ripped down the middle, showing off a large scar diagonally across the chest. He also wore black jeans, with gray shoes. He had a katana with a red hilt on his back. He had black hair, but I couldn't see his eyes.

"ICE DRAGON TALON!" He rose his foot, which covered itself in a blue aura, and stomped, causing the dragon to fall at a fast rate. The boy jumped off, and landed near us. "So, uh...anyone wanna explain the dragon?" He asked with a smile on his face as the dragon began to get up. He looked confused as we began to stare behind him. "What are you all...?" He looked behind him. "Oh, shit, dragon...hang on a minute." He unsheathed the katana. The blade was black as the night sky. He jumped toward the injured dragon and scarred it's right wing as it screamed in pain and the blood spashed into the water, blotching it with red. The dragon lifted off as the boy prepared to counter and attack. The dragon, instead of fighting, flew away. "Good riddance!" He said, sheating his sword. "Now, where was I?"

* * *

**Makarov**

We were in the forest, trying to gather everyone up to go on the boat. I ran to to the beach to see if I could see the boy who saved us. "Hey!" I heard someone yell from a hill. "You lost or something?"

"Just the man I wanted to see!" I yelled back.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?" Said the boy, jumping from the ledge.

"I have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lloyd Frost. The Ice Dragon Slayer"

"Ha, I figured you were a dragon slayer." A green creature known as an exceed flew over onto his shoulder.

"And I'm his best friend, Jake."

"before anything else, we have more than one dragon slayer in our guild. How did you know how to defeat the dragon when they coudn't scratch it?" A dark expression clouded his face.

"I was trained to murder dragons. I killed one a long time ago. I...I don't like to talk about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry if-"

"It's fine." He said, cutting me off. "And who are you?"

"Well, I'm Makarov Dreyar. I'm the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail. How would you like to join the guild?" I said extending an arm.

-To be continued...

* * *

This is the first and likely the most changed of the updated chapters. Was it any good? I want to know. Plz R&amp;R

-GildartsClive


	2. Chapter 2 The New Girl

Julie:15

I do Not own fairy tail.

* * *

**Lloyd**

It's been a month since the attack on Tenrou Island and Fairy Tail got two new members: Me and Jake! We were Quickly accepted by everyone but Natsu, Because I was too similar to Gray and he hated Gray, and Gray because he thought I was copying him or something. I got a black stamp on the back of my neck, and Jake got a red one on his back. The S-Class Exam was held off for 6 months, well, 5 months now. Fairy tail is great! It's so laid back, and the entertainment is constant. If it's not Natsu fighting Gray or Gajeel, It's everyone getting drunk as all hell, with me, Wendy, and Romeo cleaning the mess. Well, I usually insist that they do it themselves. Now that may seem selfish but I have a good reason. Those two _so _obviously like each other. It was so obvious to everyone, but them and it was sickening, so I had to take matters in my own hand. Because of this, the whole damn guild calls me Mirajane's apprentice.

But now, it's a month later and those two are as dense as ever. That day, I strolled into the Guild. I walked over to the bar. "Mirajane, Just some beer, lots of ice please." Just then, a girl walked in, unbeknownst to me. I downed the whole beer and started munching on the ice. I decided to see what the chatter was about. I turned around, and saw the girl talking to Master Makarov. I saw her and my heart raced. She was so pretty and I couldn't stop staring. She had salmon hair that went down to her mid-back, and deep blue eyes. She wore a white blouse and tan shorts, with black shoes.

"Whatcha looking at Lloyd?" Inquired a certain annoying green haired cat.

"AAGGHH!" I literally fell off the bar stool. I got up and glared at the cat, who was now in hysterics. "Very funny, ass." I started walking away, and didn't even realize I was walking towards her. When I regained my bearings...I was on the floor, and so was she. "Huh? Oh um...sorry." I got up and offered my hand. She took it and I helped her up.

"Thanks..." She said warily.

"We haven't met, I'm Lloyd Frost." _I can literally feel the blood in my face._

"I'm Julie Dragneel."

"Huh?!"

"What?" She asked, seemingly wierded out.

"Are you in any way related to Natsu Dragneel?" Her face brightened.

"Do you know him? I've been looking for so long!" She was petty cute. _Not the damn time, brain._

"Yes. He's actually in this guild." I was not expecting her to hug me. I'm pretty sure my face got redder. "Y-yeah, I could take you to him right now."

"Thank you!" We walked to the other side of the building, and she was frightened.

"Oh, don't mind them," I pointed out the fireball launching towards the half naked man. "That's him, but just don't interrupt his fight, he'll start fighting you."

"O-okay." A while later Erza came back and knocked them both out. I grabbed a bucket and splashed it over Natsu's face.

"Earth to flame brain!" He jolted up.

"Huh?! What happened?!"

"Erza." Stated me and like eight other people.

"Oh, so she wants a fight now does she?" I punched him.

"Not the time, Natsu. I have someone you want to meet."

"Who?"

"Julie Dragneel, that's who." A large amount of silence filled the Guild.

"...Who?"

"H-hi Natsu. You may not remember me, but, I'm your sister." More silence.

* * *

**Natsu**

I was thrown. My sister? Then it came to me. It must have been my human family before I was taken in by Igneel. I remembered a long repressed memory. The town i lived in burned and the people turned to ash. I remembered a vague picture of a girl who I tried to take to safety. I thought I had failed. I stood up and walked over to her. I leaned down and hugged her. "I'm sorry I don't remember you." She hugged back. I decided to take her around Magnolia to see the sights.

* * *

**Lloyd**

I smiled at the family reunion. Then I went over to the bar. "Mirajane, scotch and soda please."

"Okay." She came back with the drink a moment later. "Wait, scotch? Something got you down?"

"Ugh...it's nothing, just got a lot on my mind." Just then Gajeel came over.

"Mirajane, iron."

"Coming right up!" I Focused on my drink and downed the whole thing.

"Mira, keep em coming." I was in the mood to be drunk. 'Course that would take a while. In terms of alcohol tolerance, I could compete with Cana. Yeah...So this was gonna take a while.

* * *

**Julie**

Hours after meeting my brother, he ran into the guild with me running after him. "You asshole!"

"It doesn't look that bad!" He yelled as I threw a chair at him. Lloyd walked into the room.

"Okay, what going...on...? Oh. Natsu good luck and it has been an honor serving with you and I will give a good eulogy."

"Asshole!" Natsu looked back to me. "Okay. So i know what youre thinking. 'Should I kill him?'" I broke off a peice of splinter covered wood from one of the tables. "And, um, the answer might surprise you." I went for the kill and he sprinted.

"That's it!" I held my hands up and the magic circle formed. He froze in place.

Now you might be asking "what the hell did he do?" Well he burned off my hair from my neck down.

"I am gonna have fun killing you, _bro." _

"What did you do to me?" He asked, worried.

"Heheh. I used puppeteer magic. You don't move unless I say so. And I'm going to have fun _mutilating your corpse." _I think he was shivering.

"Okay, thats enough." Said a slightly slurring voice. An ice wall formed between me and my brother. "Now, dont you think this has gone far enough?"

"You're drunk. When you were sober you agreed with me."

"That was also when you just wanted to kick the living shit out of him. Not 'mutilate his corpse.'"

"This is a family matter, go back to your liquor, Jack Frost."

"Oh, as if I havent gotten that one a million times before. No, since thats my friend and your flesh and blood you're gonna kill, take a beat and think about this."

"You just did seven shots of whiskey, what do you know about thinking?"

"Clearly more than you."

"what was that?"

"Considering your reaction, I think you heard me, _princess." _I hated being called that. I released Natsu.

"I'll get back to you, later." He whimpered and ran away. "I HATE BEING CALLED THAT."

"Don't do this." I held up my hands and saw a blur as he caught them. "Don't. You're beaten. You lost. Don't try to fight me." He released my hands and I reluctantly obeyed the noticably taller boy. "Now, let's try to relax, drink some alcohol, and celebrate the new member of fairy tail, AM I RIGHT, EVERYONE?" Everyone cheered. I did so, trying to get out of my head that that whole thing while i was being controlled felt strangely good.

Hours later, I was walking Lloyd home, because he semed to be about to black out. "17? 17 shots of whatever exotic alcohol cana got from the basement, after you drank ten shots of whiskey? Really? How are you not dead?"

"what can i say?" He slurred. "I can hold my liquor."

"You're unbeleivable."

"Hey, i just thought of something. You don't have a place to stay, here, do ya?"

"Um, no. Why?"

I got a spare room, and I'm having a little trouble with rent. You want a room?"

"You shouldnt even be able to form coherent thoughts, let alone talk, let's discuss this tomorrow."

* * *

**Lloyd**

After a long night of drinking, I couldn't remember how I got home. Usually I would crash at the guild. I sat up in my bed and looked around. There was no one there. I sniffed the air and smelled the scent of...Julie. I got up, got dressed, and walked int o the hall. While there I heard a feminine voice. "LLOYD! Wake up!" I walked in with my head in my hand.

"Ugh, not so loud...what happened last night?" I spotted pancakes on the stove. "I didn't have pancakes...i barely had anything food related...did you go shopping?"

"Yep!"

"Uh, why? D-did we-!?"

"No, dumbass. It's 'Cause it's one in the afternoon and i was hungry, figured you'd want something. Anyways, last night you got REALLY drunk and I had to take you home, and you said and I quote, " And she put on a Drunk voice "'Thanks jules, I owe ya one.'"

"Oh. Heheh. Well now we're even."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I took you to meet your brother."

"I could have met him by myself. Plus I bought and made pancakes."

"Fine. Uh, how about I take you on a mission?" She fake pondered.

"Hmm...Sounds good. Let's go!" She took me by the wrist and dragged me to the guild.

* * *

I made some changes to this chapter too. If there are any continuity errors between here and the rest of the series, its because i havent edited it yet. I wont be making anymore of these edit updates. Was it good? Bad? Please help me exceed as a writer and R&amp;R

-GildartsClive


	3. Chapter 3 Mating Season Begins

Author's Note: This will be a mainly RoWen chapter  
I will be switching between pairings for some chapters, but this story will not be pairing-centric. I have a bit planed.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lloyd**

I walked (was dragged) into the guild, and over to the request board. I looked over the thing until I was pushed out of the way. "Uh uh uh. No. I choose the job we go on. Sit quietly and wait." That pissed me off.

"Smug little..." I grumbled. Then I felt something in the pit of my stomach. "Oh not again." It was happening. It must have been that time of year again. "Uh, Julie, can I repay you later, like in a month?" I asked innocently.

"Nope!" She said with a shit-eating grin. Dammit. _W__ait. There's Wendy. She's about the age. If no one informed her, I should. _I got up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Relax, okay I just have to talk with someone." I walked over to Wendy and pulled her aside.

"Oh, hi Lloyd."

"Hi, um I remember you're a dragon slayer. Did Natsu, or Gajeel inform you About this time of year?"

"Accually, I have no idea. Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Inconsiderates." I mumbled. "Okay and how old are you?"

"Wow, you don't have good memory. My 13th birthday was a couple days ago."

"Okay. So, I think you should know that around this time is dragon mating season."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"I don't have time to explain, I'm going on a job, all I can say is that you should do what Natsu and Gajeel did and seclude yourself. I just hope I get back in time." And with that I was dragged away by Julie. I am getting such a different impression of her than yesterday.

* * *

**Wendy**

_That was odd..._ I kept thinking about what he said. Seclude myself? Why? Mira must have known about this so I decided to ask her. "Hey Mira!"

"Wendy? I thought you would be away by now."

"This is what Lloyd said. What do you mean?"

"Oh, you weren't told. Well like with humans, dragon slayers have hormones, but for dragon slayers, there is a time of the year, when they come of age that is, when those hormones go into hyperdrive."

"Oh..."

"So I suggest you stay away from you-know-who."

"What? Who?"

"Once more." She said with a grin "You know who." I blushed. She was right. I did know who. And I had to go away.

* * *

**Romeo**

Natsu-nii and Gajeel were gone. I was bored. I had a couple options. Hang with Wendy, Train with gray, Hang with Wendy, Go on a mission, Hang out with Wendy. I rubbed my temples. _No. She doesn't feel the same, get it out of your head. _I needed to clear my head. I rubbed my temples again. _No. she doesn't. But I don't know that. Yes I do, she doesn't and I have to accept that. ...__**...**...**...**I can't Take this! _I walked over to her and said, "Wendy, I need to tell you something."

"Uh, Romeo, Uh, I, um." Her face was red. She was stuttering.

"Wendy come with me please."

"I-I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I-I-Um." She started running. I ran after her. I eventually caught up to her at the fountain and grabbed her wrist.

"Wendy, please." I looked in her eyes. We sat down at the fountain. "Can you please tell me why you can't talk to me?"

"No...it's embarrassing." I looked at her in the eyes. "You'll make fun of me..."

"I promise I won't. Please tell me." She sighed.

"It's dragon mating season, and I was advised to stay away from people."

"...Why would you be embarrassed by that?" I took her hand. "If that is just what happens, then it happens, you can't do anything about it any more than any other dragon slayers can and you shouldn't be embarrassed." She hugged me, and I felt large amounts of blood go to my face.

"Thank you." She said softly. When she released I could feel my face was as red as Erza's hair. "So...um what was it you wanted to tell me?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh that was n-nothing."

"Romeo, come on, you got me to tell you about what you wanted to know, now I wanna know this."

"Well, what I wanted to tell you was that..." and I mumbled incoherent speech.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you." I mumbled the same incoherent thing. "Come on Romeo I really-" I cut her off with my lips crashing against hers. When we separated I finally said,

"What I said was that I really like you." She looked shocked for like a second, before we kissed again. Damn, if that wasn't one of the best days of my life. I finally told her I liked her, and she turned out to like me too. I was finally, truly, happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? I really wanna know so please R&amp;R

-GildartsClive


	4. Chapter 4 Julie's First Mission

I do not own fairy tail

* * *

**Lloyd**

We walked through Magnolia and when we got to our destination- "No! Not a chance!"

"What's your problem?" She asked with actual concern.

"I can NOT go on a train! Not a-" And I was frozen.

"And I can NOT stand your bitching." She had used her magic to freeze me in my tracks. "Come along now." And my legs started moving on their own. "Oh, I guess I never showed you my magic." She said with an innocent looking smile. "Possession magic. I can take control of anyone with a weaker mind than me." At that I would have been mad, if we weren't going on a train and I wasn't internally crying.

* * *

**Julie**

I could see why we shouldn't have taken the train the second it started moving. The steps were simple. First, he doubled over in pain. Second his face turned white. Third and finally, He desperately tried to hold down his guts. This...was a BAD idea. But I remembered something. I put my hands on his head. "Cure!"

"Ugh...ow...Huh? I'm not in pain anymore?"

"You're welcome!" I smiled.

"H-how?" He asked entirely confused.

"I can cure people of minor ailments."

"It's not minor if you're the one experiencing it." He said. For the rest of the ride we just chatted. He told me about his dragon, Frostbite, who had raised him from when he was a little kid. He was on the search for him when he ran into fairy tail. I explained that I was abandoned by my _human _foster parents when I was eleven, and I'd been on the road ever since, looking for my brother, who I had found out about when I heard his name in the paper, for saving the world from nirvana. I'd visited both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus asking where to find him. Lamia Scale wasn't much help, but Blue Pegasus told me he was at Fairy Tail. All the while, Lloyd had been looking...distant.

"Lloyd? I can see that something's wrong."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Lloyd...I'm not known as a human lie detector for nothing. It's a useful skill."

"Ugh! Fine you wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes" I said more sternly.

"It-" He took a deep breath. "It'sdragonmatingseason" He said it so fast I couldn't understand him.

"What?"

"It's dragon mating season." He said in defeat. My eyes widened.

"Is that why you had to talk to Wendy? And Natsu and Gajeel are gone?"

"Yes and yes." He said bluntly. "Also why I wanted to hold this off for about a month." I tried to look him in the eyes, but he just turned away.

* * *

**Lloyd**

I couldn't look her in the eyes. My face was as red as a brick. I was embarrassed. "So, um what's this mission?"

"Oh, um, it's...crap."

"What?" I snatched it. It was destroying a dark guild. "Okay. I don't see the problem."

"We have to take down a guild. That's difficult. I can only control one person at a time."

"Alright, let's make a plan." So we did. The plan was for her to let her get captured by the guild, and control the master to destroy everyone, while I help out. We finally got to the station and put our plan in motion. She went into an alley. I was amazed by how fast the dark guild, Abyss, got there.

"Oh look, boys, what a fine specimen we have here!"

"Huh?!" She asked with false fear.

"Get the cuffs." I heard one whisper to another. Crap. "Well then...Get her." Two of them held her arms. She fake struggled. One went in front of her.

"Yes..." He said while dragging his hand across her face. "We will have lots of fun with her." Why was I getting so mad? One more man came with a large piece of metal. The two restraining her put her arms behind her back while the one with the metal put it around her wrists. "Magic restraining cuffs. Yeah, we had a scout on the train." He said with a grin. He soon looked at me. "Now fall." I don't know how, but I did fall. I couldn't move while they put a pair on me as well. They soon dragged us back to their guild.

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? I need to know so i can get better! Please R&amp;R

-GildartsClive


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnapped

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lloyd**

I awoke in a wooden room, still with the cuffs on. Now they were chained to a pipe. I struggled against them, to no avail. I looked around and saw Julie, with the cuffs on, her arms tied to the ceiling so that they were above her head. She had also been stripped down to her underwear. I tried my best not to stare as I tried to contain the nosebleed threatening to start. I heard the creaking of the door, and then the slam of it. This woke Julie up and she went frantic, for lack of a better word.

"Shut up, bitch!" The man that came in yelled as he kicked her in the stomach, hard. She refused to make a sound. He turned to me. "Well how about it kid, you wanna see your little girlfriend raped?" He asked smugly as he grabbed my face so that I would look at him. I did what any sane person would do. I spit in his face. "You little shit!" He kicked me in the face. "Do it again, I fucking dare you!" I glared at him. He turned his attention back to Julie. "Well then." He started groping her breast.

"Please no..." She said weakly, as if she knew there was no possible way of getting out of this. As for me I was internally torturing myself. _I'm so sorry Julie. _ and I kept repeating that in my head over and over. And soon I blacked out.

* * *

**Julie**

I was scared for two reasons. One, I was about to be raped. And two, I wasn't so sure about one because Lloyd was thrashing against the chains that held him down. And I could swear I saw a crack in the chains. He Desperately tried to break free and soon enough, the cuffs broke. "AAAAGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed and subdued the man. He then forcefully broke my cuffs apart and smashed the ground to break the chains. He then picked me up and Roared his way through the walls. He took me through the walls and set me down in front of the building. He then went back in and I saw as he took out 40, no, 50 guys before the boss came out.

"What the hell is this?!" The large man yelled.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Screamed Lloyd before punching the man out cold. He kept punching and punching until gashes and wounds were all over the man's face but Lloyd kept attacking.

"Lloyd..." I mumbled. "STOP!" I screamed as I used my magic to stop Lloyd.

* * *

**Lloyd**

I woke up and I was standing over a man who was bloody faced with a ruined house around us with many unconscious bodies and I couldn't move. "NOT AGAIN!" I screamed. I'll admit this had happened before, a few(hundred) Times.

"So this has happened before?" We were in a bar, for a few hours now, and I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Yeah..." I said looking at the ground.

"Well do you know why it happens?"

"Well it usually happens when something or someone I desperately don't want to get hurt gets hurt. My anger goes out of control." I blushed...more.

"Well, even if you can't remember it, you saved me, so let's celebrate!" She downed her drink. "Why has your face been red this whole time?"

"Umm...Julie...Do you think you forgot something?"

"N-..." A high pitched scream. She had forgot to put clothes on after the job. "I-i-"

"Let's go." I slightly slurred. I downed my glass of vodka and took Julie to the hotel room we had.

* * *

**Julie**

I was only slightly drunk, but I knew my decision making was still off at this point, so I decided to go to bed once we got to the hotel room. _ how could I be such a bonehead?! _I thought as I lie in bed awake. Lloyd was in the shower. when I heard the water go off I slowly started to sleep, until I saw him walk in stark naked. "AGH!" I threw one of the pillows on my bed at him and another over my eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

"What if I don't want to?" He slurred. I waited, until I remembered what he said on the train. _"It's dragon mating season." _Oh shit. I slowly took the pillow off of my eyes. He was standing right next to my bed, staring at me.

* * *

**Lloyd**

It was like an out of body experience. Of course that was how I got when I was this drunk. I was indeed staring at her. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're blushing."

"Uh-" Was all she got out before I started groping her breast. This earned a moan from her. "Please...don't."

"Do you really want me to?" I squeezed her breast harder gaining another moan. "I don't think you do. See if you did you would be screaming." Okay this was getting even weirder. I was forming logical thoughts, so I must have been sobering up. I Reached behind her and unclasped her bra. "And even if not, you would be using your magic to stop me. But if you do now I'll know it'll be just to prove some sort of point."

* * *

**3rd Person**

He removed her bra and continued groping her. She was moaning more frequently now. "See? I knew it." He started twisting her nipples, getting louder even more frequent moans. He moved to her neglected breast and took her nipple into his mouth and started licking it, while continuing twisting and rubbing the other. After a while, he released her and whispered, "If you really don't want me to go any further, I won't." He then softly nibbled on her ear.

"Please no, you're drunk, and I've only known you for a day and a half. P-please." She stuttered.

"Okay." He then rolled over and fell asleep. Julie couldn't stop thinking about that, but she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Any good? It was my first time writing something like that, so I don't know. Please tell me so I can get better. R&amp;R

-GildartsClive


	6. Chapter 6 Gajeel

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Julie**

I woke up and almost instantly was bombarded with apologies. "I am so sorry I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing."

"Lloyd, Lloyd it's alright, okay? Now can you tell me how long this mating thing lasts?"

"...a month."

"...This is going to be a long month isn't it."

"I suppose so." I muttered something and he got a huge grin on his face. "What was that?" he asked smugly.

"I guess it wasn't that bad." His grin grew wider.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, a bit frightened from what the answer might be.

"One. I heard you I just wanted you to say it again and two," I got pissed in the middle of his sentence. I was surprised that he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I'm always up for another round." I blushed crimson and pushed him off the bed. "Sorry, sorry." He laughed, then he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I wonder what the others are up to?"

* * *

**Levy**

I walked into the guild with Jet and Droy at my heels. I walked up to the request board. "Hmm. I don't know, what do you guys think?" I said as I turned around.

"I'm not sure either." Said Droy.

"Hey Levy, are you okay?" Asked Jet. But I wasn't okay. It was because of the man who had just walked in. "Black Steel" Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. I had no idea why, but he told me that around this time he had to go away, but he didn't stay away for the time he said he would. He walked up to the bar, and Mira's response was...surprising.

"Gajeel?! What are you doing back, I thought you were on the mountains!" She looked worried.

"Well I'm back, so get me some iron." I looked back at the request board. There were 5 jobs on the board, all of them in town, all of them boring. I walked over to Jet.

"Hey, Jet, find a decent one, I'll be right back." I walked over to the bar, and sat on one of the bar stools. "Hey, Gajeel, what was that about having to leave?"

"So I'm back, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal," Mira interjected, "Is that it's dragon mating season." I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?!" He screamed.

"Its just...Really funny to see...the 'Mighty Blacksteel Gajeel'... at the will of mother nature." I said between laughs.

"Shut up." He said. I kept laughing. "Shut up." He said louder, but I still kept laughing. The next thing I knew, his lips crashed against mine.

* * *

**Gajeel**

Can I help that she's really cute when she's laughing? Not really. Goddammit, she turned me soft. I can't ever be mad at her, I can't stand to see her sad. And her laughing...Dammit, Gajeel! As soon as we separated I rushed her to the back door of the guild and took her outside. She seemed to be at a loss for words. "I...you...huh?!"

"Levy... I'm in love with you." She kissed me and I felt blood rush to my face. We released and she was red in the face as well.

"I...I love you too..." When I heard those words...let's just say I've had six truly great days in my life, and this was the first.

* * *

**Julie**

The train ride home was utter hell. Lloyd was now immune to my motion sickness healing, and for two hours I had to watch him on the verge of throwing up. The truth is that I really liked him, and seeing him like this...okay I admit it was a bit funny. When we got to the station we headed back to the guild. "Okay, Mira, we finished the job."

"That's great, and everything went alright?" We looked at each other and back at her.

"Yes, it went off without a hitch." I finally said. I wasn't gonna tell her that Lloyd saved me from a rapist, she would spend her free time trying to get us together.

"Hey, Julie look!" He showed me a paper. It said there was karaoke at 7 that night. "We should do karaoke!"

"Sure, sounds fun!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but im not dead. was this story good or bad, I wanna know. R&amp;R

-GildartsClive


	7. Chapter 7 Karaoke

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Lloyd**

I stayed at the guild all day, and finally it was 7:00. I loved karaoke. It was time. "Alright first up...Lloyd Frost!" Said Mira into the mic. I got up and stepped on stage.

"This is Good Life, By Three Days Grace." (I do not own any song whatsoever.)

_The good life is what I need. Too many people stepping over me. The only thing that's been on my mind, Is the one thing I need before I die!_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! Oh, the good life!_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! Oh, the good life! The good life._

_I don't really know who I am. It's time for me to take a stand. I need a change and I need it fast. I know that any day could be the last!_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! Oh, the good life!_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! The good life!_

_Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way. (I never wanted it this way) Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way. (We didn't ask for it this way) I always wanted it this way. The good life_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! Oh, the good life!_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! The good life!_

I Walked off the stage as people cheered.

_"_Next up is Julie Dragneel!" She passed me as I went to sit down. She got to the mic.

"This is Move Along, by All American rejects." Upbeat music started to play.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking When you fall everyone stands Another day and you've had your fill of sinking With the life held in your Hands are shaking cold These hands are meant to hold Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know ya do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely Could be a night when your life ends Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving All the pain held in your Hands are shaking cold Your hands are mine to hold Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know ya do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong we move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) When everything is wrong, we move along Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know ya do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know ya do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know ya do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along_

The song ended, and I realized something. She had an amazing voice. I walked up to her as she walked off stage. "Hey."

"Hey."

"We should do a song together." I suggested.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"...Okay." I went and talked to Mira. I walked on stage and so did she. The music started.

_Just shoot for the stars If it feels right And aim for my heart If you feel like And take me away and make it OK I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control So we waited I put on a show Now I'm naked You say I'm a kid My ego is big I don't give a shit And it goes like this_

_ Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ Maybe it's hard When you feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me I'll make you believe That I've got the key_

_Oh So get in the car We can ride it Wherever you want Get inside it And you want to steer But I'm shifting gears I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!) And it goes like this (Uh)_

_ Take me by the tongue And I'll know you (Uh) Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah) Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah) I've got the moves like Jagger_

I soon saw her walk closer to the audience, in a very sexy way.

_ You wanna know how to make me smile Take control, own me just for the night And if I share my secret You're gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn I won't show you twice Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right But if I share my secret You're gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

I was stunned but I continued, and so did she.

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue) And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger (Oh, yeah) I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I got the mooooooves...like Jagger_

The music ended, and I dragged her outside. "...Wow."

"Yeah." We absentmindedly started strolling towards my place. "So...about last night..."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Say, where is jake?"

"Went on vacation with the other exceeds."

"Oh." We got to my house, and sat on the couch. We sat in silence for a while, until I couldn't take it anymore. I pinned her to the couch. "Lloyd, what are you doing?!" I responded by leaning in and biting her earlobe. She moaned in pleasure. "L-...Lloyd...We shouldn't..." I ignored her and went for her blouse and started unbuttoning it. She finally pushed me off. "Lloyd!"

"huh?" I finally came to my senses. "Oh, my god, I'm sorry!"

* * *

**Julie**

As I was being bombarded by apologies, I came up with a way to thank him. *sigh* Maybe not my best moment.

* * *

That will be the last of the song ones for a little while. Was it god or bad? I need to know. R&amp;R

-GildartsClive


	8. Chapter 8 Help

I do not own Fairy Tail

Lemon chapter

* * *

Previously...

As I was being bombarded by apologies, I came up with a way to thank him. *sigh* Maybe not my best moment.

* * *

**Lloyd**

"Lloyd, stop apologizing." She said sternly.

"Huh? um...okay."

"Let me tell you something Lloyd," She came over to me. "I'm willing to help you out."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna help you out with this mating season thing."

"Wha?" I asked, not really processing what she said. She sighed.

"Do I have to spell it out? I'm willing to have sex with you until mating season is over."

"No, no, I heard you...I'm just...trying to process..." I was honestly shocked.

"I do have one condition." She got all serious. "You do not tell anyone." I nodded. I think it was at this point that I understood what was happening. "Okay then. So I guess we'll start whenever you're ready." I didn't take a second thought. Something primal came over me I pinned her down once more and continued where I left off. I finished unbuttoning her blouse and pulled it off of her. I reached behind her and undid her bra and threw it aside as well. Then I got to work. I lowered my head to her chest and I started sucking on one nipple, while I worked on the other with my hand. She moaned in pleasure while I slid my hand from her breast to her lower stomach, to her shorts. I undid the metal button and reached inside her panties. I slowly entered a finger into her, eliciting a louder moan. I moved the digit in and out of her, soon followed by another, and another. She was moaning ever louder. I finally stopped with her breast and rose my head. I looked at her face. She was bright red, and panting hard.

"Wow."

"What?" She asked between gasps.

"You're beautiful."

"Shut up..." She turned an even brighter red. I grabbed her shorts and slid them off, revealing a soaked pair of panties. I slid those off as well and lowered my head to her pussy. I licked it, earning a moan/scream. I kept lapping at her delicious juices until she released. She screamed in pleasure. "Lloyd...I need..."

"Hmm?" I asked teasingly. "What was that?"

"Lloyd...please...I need..." She gasped out.

"You need to tell me what you need."

"I NEED YOU INSIDE ME." She said, irritated.

"Okay." I removed my clothing and positioned myself in front of her. "You know this will hurt a bit..."

"Just...do it..." she gasped. I had no choice. I inserted my dick into her slowly. "Oh!" I moved in until I reached a barrier. "Do it quick...It'll hurt less..." I did as she asked. I pushed past her hymen and as expected, she screamed in pain. I gave her a few minutes to adjust. She finally said. "Okay...move..." I slowly moved in and out of her as she moaned, begging for more. I obeyed her request again and picked up the pace, more and more. She was screaming louder and louder and finally she climaxed. I was close too so I pulled out and covered her breasts in cum.

The next day...

I woke up on the couch with Julie right next to me. Remembering last nights events, I woke her up so I could talk to her. "Good morning."

"Mmm...Some night. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Sure." I got a devious smirk on my face.

* * *

**Julie**

I turned on the water and stepped in. Thoughts ran through my head. _I can't believe we had sex last night! Well, it's for him. I guess having dragon blood has it's downsides._ I heard the door creak and close. The next thing I knew, my neck was being attacked by a certain dragon.

...

Once we got out of the shower, we sat down to finally talk about this. It was Kinda awkward. "So...This is only for the month?"

"Only for the month."

"And it is not emotional, it's just for mating season?"

"Precisely."

"Alright, I'll make breakfast." I went into the kitchen and made scrambled eggs. We ate and went to the guild.

* * *

**Lloyd**

This went on for Three weeks, up until the last five days. That's when it got complicated.

* * *

Thank you for reading, this is my first lemon. how did I do? Plz R&amp;R and thank you Little Indian Girl for being my first reviewer.

-GildartsClive


	9. Chapter 9 All's fair in love and war

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Lloyd**

What the hell was I thinking? Agreeing to this. All it did was make things awkward between me and Julie. Sure it helped...a lot...with the whole mating season thing, but, she thinks there are no downsides. All I know is that I can see one. I think I'm in love with Julie.

* * *

**Natsu**

I walked over to the guild, if somewhat slowly. I opened the wooden doors and strolled in. I got some looks from the guild members, understandably. I had a scowl on my face that would rival the one usually on...his. I walked over to the bar and sat down. If anyone asked me, so help me God. "Mirajane, vodka on the rocks." She looked at me with concern. "NOW!" She slapped me In the face. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You know what we all want to know." I got ready to walk out. "Where are Gray and Erza?" I got up and walked toward the door. "Nat-"

"They're dead!" Tears welled up in my eyes. "They're both...dead." I collapsed. The makeshift stitches on my back came undone and blood started to drip onto the floor. My brother and sister were dead, and I was pretty sure I was about to die. This day sucked.

* * *

**3rd Person**

The funeral took place at 4:00 in the afternoon, December 31st, X784. Natsu was still asleep in the infirmary. Even the two newbies showed up. Many gave a speech.

"They were some of the greatest members of fairy tail , I don't think anyone can deny that." Said Makarov, sobbing. "They will be greatly missed...Now if anyone would like to-"

"I would." Everyone saw Natsu limping out of the guild. He walked up to the grave and faced everyone. "They were some of the strongest and most accomplished of the entire guild. So how is it that they died, on a C class mission. Mirajane, tell everyone the mission we were on."

"Um...They were on a delivery mission, delivering a rare fruit that only grows in magnolia."

"Exactly, so how is it that they died? We were attacked." Fire started to grow around Natsu. "That damn dark dragon guild Has attacked us! Old man, is there anything you gotta say?" Natsu said, collapsing once more. Makarov walked up as Natsu was dragged off back to Polyursica.

"..." Silence filled the crowd for a while. Makarov finally spoke. "Yes, Natsu there is. With this information, I have made a new decision. In five days, We are going to launch an attack on the Dark Dragon guild. This," There was chatter among the guild. "Is," The chatter stopped. "WAR!" Everyone in the guild gave a war cry. "You have five days to prepare, and we go to war!"

* * *

**Julie**

I walked up to Lloyd's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened the door. "Hey, Julie."

"Hey."

"Come on in." So I did. We sat in silence for like ten minutes. "So...crazy stuff's been happening huh?"

"Yeah." More awkward silence.

"...I have something to tell you." We said at the same time.

"You first." He said.

"Okay...I think I'm in love with you.

* * *

**Lucy**

The guild was mostly empty, as everyone was out training. The ones, who were here were Cana, who was drinking, Romeo and Wendy, who were making out, Gajeel and Levy, who were doing much of the same, and me. "Mira." Said a familiar voice.

"Lucy, hi!" I said.

"Is it true?" I knew she was referring to Gray and Erza. I slowly nodded my head. Tears started flowing from her eyes. "Where's Natsu?" I pointed to the infirmary, and she sprinted away. I sighed, and went back to washing dishes.

* * *

**Natsu**

I woke up in the infirmary. I looked around and felt a sharp pain in my back. I collapsed and I thought about everything that had happened.

Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster were dead. Just those words caused me to cry. I heard a knock on the door. "C-come in..." I said weakly. The door opened and closed. I turned my head to see who it was. It was Lucy. She walked over to me and kissed me.

* * *

**Makarov**

I walked into My office, and sat down. I took a breath. "I'm too old for this shit."

"I don't think so." I jumped and landed on my ass. The voice giggled.

"First master, you almost gave me a heart attack." The ghost of Mavis Vermillion just smiled. She had been coming around the guild pretty often, so it wasn't a surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying."

"Well, it's true. I am too old to run the guild."

"Nonsense. But if you really do insist on Making someone else master, Makarov, Then do it after the war. Your children need you because they trust you. They wouldn't follow a new guildmaster."

"Alright."

* * *

**Lloyd**

"I think I'm in love with you." Once i heard those words, my brain went into complete overload, and the only coherent thought that could make it from my brain to my mouth was,

"Huh?"

"I just wanted you to know tha-" I cut her off with a kiss. But not one like the ones when we were just having sex. This one somehow felt different. I finally knew how I felt, and that she felt the same. I loved her, and I felt ecstatic.

* * *

**Natsu**

Yep. Me and Lucy had been secretly dating. We separated and I looked over at the clock. It was 11:59. I kissed her, and the next thing I knew it was X785. And only four days before we finally got revenge.

* * *

**_Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&amp;R plz_**

**_-GildartsClive_**


	10. Chapter 10 4 Days

I do NOT own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Day 1.

* * *

**Lloyd**

I walked over to the guild and saw nothing but mourning. Understandable. However, I came to the guild that day with only one intention. I walked over to the stairs and up to the infirmary. I barged in and saw a sleeping Natsu. I locked the door and pulled up a chair. "Natsu, wake up!" He shot up.

"Oww! Lloyd? What do you want?"

"I wanna know exactly what happened to Gray and Erza."

* * *

**Natsu (Flashback)**

The rain poured down on Oshibana. We ran over to the nearest hotel.

"Wow. Really coming down out there, huh?" Asked Gray.

"Guess we're staying here for the night." Stated Erza. So we did. We were all set to take the train in the morning, but we were ambushed by eighteen men. It should have been easy, but each of them were about as skilled as an S-Class mage. I had trouble taking down as many as I did, but I was ambushed from the back and I was slashed with a sword. When I came to, I could barely move, and I saw Gray and Erza on the ground as well. I tried to crawl, but I didn't have the strength. I laid there for hours until some travelers finally found us. They took us to a hospital, but Gray and Erza had already died.

* * *

**Lloyd**

"Then I came back here and...You know the rest."

"Mmhmm...Speaking of rest, you should get some if you want to avenge them. Thanks for the info." I got up and left him to rest. I went downstairs and started looking for the master, until something else happened. Three people I hadn't seen before were talking with the master. One was a male with dark skin and blonde hair, a white t-shirt, and jeans. The second was also male, with blocky skin, and he looked like a mobster. The last was a female, wearing a purple hooded cape, with hair that looked like it had cat ears in it. She was also wearing a black bikini and purple and black leggings. They all looked distressed. I walked over to see what was up. "Old man, what's going on?"

"Lloyd, these are friends of Erza. This is Sho," He said, referring to the blonde. "Wally," He continued, pointing to the blocky one. "And Millianna." He finished, obviously referring to the cat-girl.

"We came here as soon as we heard!" Said Wally.

"We're going to get revenge! No one hurts Nee-chan and gets away with it." Said Sho, Becoming angry. "We want to join the guild!"

* * *

Day 2

* * *

**Lloyd**

I had completely forgotten about telling the master what Natsu told me due to...Julie seducing me. Anyway, I went back to the guild and I finally told him. "Makarov."

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Yesterday, I got some information from Natsu that I think will be important."

"Alright what is it?"

"The ones who attacked them...there were eighteen, all as strong as Erza."

"What?!" He asked, clearly alarmed.

"I know, I was as alarmed as you are. I don't know how we're going to do this."

"Yes...alright let me thing of something." He made his way upstairs, and I went on my way home. when I got there, I stepped into my room, and what I was greeted with surprised me. Julie was on the bed, wearing only ribbons barely covering her.

"Happy birthday, Lloyd." And I was distracted once again.

* * *

**Millianna**

I sat at the fountain. I couldn't believe Erza was dead. "Millianna?" I heard Sho's voice.

"Hey, Sho. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine, I guess."

"That's good. I worry about you sometimes."

"Thanks." I was caught off guard when he kissed me. When we separated, I was confused. "...Huh?"

"Millianna, I've liked you for a while now."

"...Oh thank god." Now it was his turn to say,

"Huh?"

"I've liked you too, I, uh, I guess was just afraid you wouldn't like me back." I kissed him once more, and we sat there for a while. We were content.

* * *

Day 3

* * *

**Lloyd**

I woke up the same way I always do, next to Julie. I hope I get to keep doing that for a long while. "Julie, it's time to wake up." I said with a hushed voice.

"Ugh...Five more minutes."

"Alright, I'll go make breakfast." A half hour later, she finally woke up and came to breakfast. During breakfast, I finally got a chance to talk to her. "Julie, I don't want you to participate in this war." She almost choked on the toast I made.

"What?!"

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"So you think can't hold my own?" She was getting annoyed.

"No, I just don't think your type of magic is the fighting type."

"So teach me that dragon slayer magic."

"It's not that easy, I'll need a while to teach you even one technique."

"And we have 2 days."

"So you want to work constantly for 2 days?"

"Yes." I gave it a bit of thought.

"Alright. Just give me a bit to find a place."

* * *

Day 4

* * *

**Lloyd**

We had been working for almost 26 hours, and she had just about got it down. "Wow! You learn faster than I thought! Give it another try!"

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "Ice Dragon Punch!" She punched through a tree with ease.

"Alright, I think you've got it!" I ran over to her. "I can't believe it, it took me a week to learn that."

"Well maybe you're a better teacher than your father." I kissed her. We separated and I realized what time it was.

"We should get over to the guild, they're giving out squad assignments." I kissed her again. "Good luck."

"You too." We then made our way to the guild.

When I got to the guild, I saw the squad assignments.

Squad 1

Leader: Gajeel Redfox.

Members: Levy McGarden.

Droy

Jet

Wally Buchanan

Squad 2

Leader: Natsu Dragneel

Members: Lucy Heartfilia

Lloyd Frost

Julie Dragneel

Wendy Marvell

Squad 3

Leader: Mirajane Strauss

Members: Lissanna Strauss

Elfman Strauss

Millianna

Sho

Squad 4

Leader: Laxus Dreyar

Member: Cana Alberona

Romeo Conbolt

Wakaba Mine

Freed Justine

Squad 5

Leader: Bickslow

Members: Evergreen

Juvia Lockser

Alzack Connel

Bisca Mulan

I was In squad 2. The squad's mission was simply backup for the First squad. I was ready. It was time. Tomorrow, we invade.


	11. Chapter 11 Helios' Army

**Lloyd**

I woke up that morning ready. Ready to avenge the deaths of some of the strongest members of fairy tail. I met up with my group at the fountain. Julie. Lucy. Wendy. And our leader, Natsu. We prepared ourselves for the greatest battle of our lives. Little did we know it would only last an hour.

* * *

Squad one

* * *

**Gajeel**

We marched onto the Dark Dragon base. we saw the gates open and we saw the massive amount of guild members this guild had. We were terribly outnumbered. My favorite kind of fight. I jumped into the air and shouted, "Iron dragon sword!" The jagged blade extended from my arm and impaled one of the members of the dark guild. I needed to kill them; leaving them alive was too dangerous. I continued impaling them, as the rest of my team did the same, and the dark dragon members dropped like flies. We continued advancing and killing, until we saw the gates begin to open...

* * *

Squad two

* * *

**Natsu**

We marched into the battle and I kicked off our assault. "Fire dragon's ROAR!" I scorched 10 to 20 of them, and the team advanced. I continued the fire fight a I saw two celestial spirits rush past me and begin to take them out. There was one particularly strong one. He used the same magic as Gray. I made sure that wouldn't happen again. I used my full power. "Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade!" The battle raged on, and bodies dropped like flies. That was until we saw the gates begin to open. The gates opened wide as three figures marched out of the castle. The one on the left was a little younger than me, maybe 16. He had blonde spiky hair and wore a white robe the had the crest of a dragon on it. The one on the right was a bit taller than him, but I couldn't see his face, as black hair hung down onto half of it. He wore a black robe, with a dragon crest similar to the figure on the left. The one in the middle had red hair. Looked to be around 40, and had a short beard. He wore a red robe with the same dragon crest. He also wore a crown with many jewels encrusted into it. the three marched to the battlefield, where all of the Dark Dragon members had stopped fighting, and kneeled to what seemed to be their leader.

"Ah, Fairy Tail..." Said the king-looking one. "You all could have lived a lot longer." That was it. I ran towards him with fire in my hands.

"Fire Drago-" I was stopped. I couldn't move a muscle in my body. I was trapped, and I realized that I was floating into the air.

"Natsu Dragneel. Fire Dragon slayer, bold to come after a Guild Master." I was moving closer to him. "But it is the last mistake you and your whole guild will ever make." I started rapidly moving backward and farther from the ground. The next thing I knew, I could move again, but I was flying toward the ground that was so far away, my guild members looked like ants. I clenched my eyes shut as I fell faster and faster toward the ground, but I was stopped in midair. I looked up. The cavalry was here. I'd been caught by Mirajane. I was set back on the ground as the fighting resumed. I watched the three figures begin walking back to the castle, until I felt a rumbling and they stopped in their tracks. That was when I remembered the rest of the battle plan. I saw the giant figure rising over the forest behind us. I looked back at the kingly figure. He was grinning.

"Hello, Makarov! And goodbye." He shot a large beam from his hand. The beam ripped through master Makarov and He shrank back down. The King floated up to the top of the castle, and his voice was projected into my head. "Fairy tail, I am Helios! I am the guild master of dark dragon, and the lackeys you're fighting are just the beginning." A beam shot down, and spread across the ground, and the corpses got up. "Now see how you like my reanimation!" The corpses began to attack. This battle was going to be a long one.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. R&amp;R and please submit ideas for Dark Dragon's S-Class Mages.

-GildartsClive


	12. Chapter 12 Shadow Dragon Strikes

**Lloyd**

Makarov fell back to the trees and shrank to normal size. no one could help but stare in shock as the bloody man fell to the ground with a thud. but it wasn't for long. the reanimated corpses attacked us. I slowly walked toward the castle and the undead corpses ran toward me.

"Ice dragon wave!" I pressed my palm to the ground and a wave of ice spread out and took out the corpses. I continued walking toward the castle, and helios took notice. I continued and his interest seemed piqued. I looked toward him with a dark look. I had to avenge my master. He looked puzzled as i kept my pace toward the castle taking out corpse after corpse.

"Well then," he projected into my head. "I take it you're going to be the first to challenge me, ice mage." He paused. "Well I think I should tell you I won't let you challenge me, at least not yet. Your boldness, I think should be tested against your might." He paused once more. He began again, but he yelled instead of using telepathy, "Sting, Rogue, the one with the katana wishes to challenge us. Kill him." The two mages to his sides jumped toward me, and I unsheathed my sword.

* * *

**Gajeel**

"...kill him" I heard as I looked over my shoulder and saw two mages speeding toward Lloyd. I smashed the two undead corpses into the ground as their skulls smashed into pieces, and I sped toward Lloyd as well. I saw the Mage with the dark hair and I cut him off and as I was about to attack him, he jumped back and backflipped a good distance away.

"Personally," I started as I began walking toward him. "I don't think two against one is very fair." His expression darkened as he took a breath.

"Who are you to say such a think as you have just attempted to catch me by surprise. In fact, who are you anyway?"

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer."

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar. You're in the news a lot, destroying things and causing general mayhem. Well i suppose it's only fair to tell you my name. I am Rogue Cheney, the shadow dragon slayer. Well now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to it." he took a fighting stance, and his hands became immersed in a dark aura.

"I agree. Let's go." I stood upright and held my fist out toward him. Without saying anything an iron club extended toward the dark dragon slayer. He jumped up, but I swung the club up toward him. He landed on it and ran toward me. I used my other arm to extend a sword toward him. He jumped once again, this time using an attack of his own, a sort of shadow which approached very quickly. I retracted the club and the blade and jumped out of the way. He sent several more of the shadows toward me. I barely dodged them and ran toward them, with my arm in the form of a sword and as I reached him, he nimbly dodged every slash of the blade. He sent a shadow toward me, forcing me to jump back to avoid it. I slid back and eventually stopped. I was outmatched. I grinned. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Levy**

We continued fighting the zombies, but they continued becoming more plentiful, more powerful. I wrote in the air and yelled, "Solid script!" I'd written water,and water launched toward them, but only managed to knock them back. I heard a yell, no, two yells coming from the east. I looked over. My eyes widened as I saw my friends jet and droy impaled from the behind in the heard by the undead. I ran toward them and attempted to help. "Oh god," I muttered. "does anyone know healing magic!?...wendy!?...anyone!?" A zombie came toward me. "Solid script!" I wrote fire in the air and the zombie burned to ashes.

"Levy...don't..." Said droy weakly.

"...what?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"It's...no use." Added Jet. I knew they were right, they were pierced i the heart, but I couldn't accept it. "Levy...I want to give...you something. Hold out...your hand." he said, his voice getting weaker by the word. I did as he took it. I felt energy flowing into my body. "Good...bye."

"I'll do the same." Droy took my hand as well. I felt a similar, but strikingly different energy flow through me. "Bye...Levy."

"No, please!" they closed their eyes for the final time. "Don't go..." Two of my best friends were gone, and I had nothing to remember them by. I got up. Something rung in my mind, instructions of sorts. I followed them. I looked over to where many fairy tail fighters took on the undead. Within a few seconds I was over there. "So they did leave me something..." I noticed I had one of Droy's belts across my torso. I retrieved some seeds from one of the small containers on it. I jumped into the air and threw them to the ground. "Knuckle plant!" the plants grew quickly and took out many of the undead army. "It's time to avenge Jet and Droy."

* * *

**Mirajane**

The number of casualties kept growing. Jet, Droy, Wally. No more...I flew rapidly over to the kingly figure in front of the castle. "Helios!" I yelled as I fired a beam of magic which he skillfully dodged. I continued with this as I rushed closer to him. I got close, but somehow he was fast enough to get behind me. He caught me by the neck.

"Well well, it seems devil girl has a death wish." I broke free and slashed at him, but he dodged out of sight again. He pulled a small knife and managed to slash my arm. I jumped up and flew out of reach. I flew down to punch him but he was still too fast. He caught me by the arm and I swung to kick him, but he released me and got out of sight before I could hit him. I jumped up and tried to kick him but he rolled out of the way. He jumped up. "Ive had enough of this." He rose his hand. "Earth dragon beam!" I couldn't dodge and I was impaled through the center of the torso.


	13. Chapter 13 Demons

I have been working on this one for a few months, but I've barely had any time to work on it. I'm sorry for the long hiatus, though, so for New Year's I present the shortest chapter in the story. I hope to get a few more chapters out soon enough.

* * *

**Julie**

There weren't many times when the whole guild was scared. Many were too bold or overconfident to feel scared. This was one of those times. As I took out one of the undead wretches and splattered its blood all over the rocky, desert sand, we all heard the blood curdling scream. As the brownish beam thinned into the air we saw the kingly figure grab a demonic body out of the air. Helios held Mirajane by the slightly-broken wing and he knew he had everyone's attention. Helios drew a broadsword form a sheath on his side. He brought the blade to the throat of the take-over mage. We all saw. We all watched. Mirajane's head hit the dirt as fast as Lloyd's katana hit Helios' broadsword. "DIE!" Yelled a demented, distorted, and demonic voice. His eyes were not their normal brown, but red. But not a firey red, but a blood colored red, the same ones I saw at the dark guild. He was out for blood.

* * *

**Helios**

I'd made my point. The demon girl was a signal for them to give up. This kid must've been more bone-headed than I thought. But there was something different now. His eyes sought blood. His blood rushed. He was going to give me a good fight. I grinned as I forced the boy away. "What's your name, boy?" He stared at me and for the first time in my life, I felt frightened...for but a mere second.

"Grrrrr..." He jumped at me and I blocked him, much like before. "KILL!" He repeatedly pounded the katana on the broadsword. I was actually pushed onto the ground, as I saw the broadsword crack.

"You little shit!" I shot the same beam as I shot at the demon, but he blocked it as he finally broke my sword. I rolled out of the way as he slashed the ground. I shot several more beams but each one he either dodged of blocked. "What the hell are you?!"

"Ice...Dragon...Shot!" He snarled as he shot miniscule beams by the ton and it took my full speed to keep up.

* * *

**Wendy**

I saw the Blonde haired boy who served helios beginning to run to aid his master. I ran as quick as I could to intercept him. "Sky Dragon Roar!" I yelled. I roared a beam of wind at the boy. He jumped out of the way and rolled forward. He turned toward me and stared at me with a scowl. A great fight was about to begin.


	14. Chapter 14 Gajeel and Wendy:Dragon Force

**3rd Person**

The rocks shook and the pebbles rose into the air, as the monster who could no longer be classified as human seemed to become more powerful as each second passed. The sheer amount of power could be felt by everyone currently battling in the battlefield. A few could not look in awe, as three one on one battles were happening. A man with metal piercings turned his skin to iron as a warrior clouded in darkness rushed toward him with the most sinister of grins. On the other side of the rocky desert, a young girl flying with visible wind fought a man who jumped toward him with a fist white as the cloak he had thrown onto the ground.

* * *

**Wendy**

After fighting for a while, I realized he was of equal strength. That wouldn't stop me, though, as i rushed toward him. "Sky dragon talon!" I yelled as I kicked him in the face. he was slammed against the ground, but he bounced right back up. i

"White dragon roar!" he yelled as he fired the attack at me. back flipped out of the way, but my hand slipped and I was on my face. He prepared another blast. "White Dragon-"

"Ice dragon punch!" yelled a familiar voice as my enemy went flying.

"J-Julie?!" She glanced at me before charging at the enemy, with a look in her eye that was _very familiar_. Just like another salmon haired guild member.

"Wendy! Come on!" She yelled as she froze the blonde boy as he tried to get up. "I have manipulation magic! I can make him do whatever I want. But only for a short time, so hurry!" I ran toward him.

"Sky dragon talon!" I yelled as I kicked him to the ground. I didn't attack him further.

"What are you doing? He'll kill us!"

"But I won't stoop to his level. And I don't kick an enemy when they're down."

"...Fine." She released him. That's not what I meant fr her to do...He got up and kicked her in the stomach. I ran to her aid and healed her. But she was still down. I was on my own. "Hey..." She muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Kick his ass for me...kay?"

"Yeah." I put on a grin and readied for battle.

* * *

**Gajeel**

I jumped into the air. "Bastard! Iron dragon club!" My arm extended into a large metal rod and hit the shadow dragon slayer into the ground. He fused into the shadows and moved around in the ground. "Damn!" I landed and followed the shadow with my eyes.

"Shadow dragon roar!" he blasted me from behind and I fell on my face. I looked up and saw another battle happening in the distance. _Interesting _I thought. I jumped up and lured the shadows to the other battle.

"Wendy!" I yelled as I ran. "Mind a 2-on-2 battle?"

"Gajeel! What the hell?!" I ran to her and we stood back to back.

"Well...we got a handful here."

"You think?"

"I have an idea...but its risky."

"I'm all ears. We're in danger as it is."

"Well, remember how Laxus gave salamander his power? Maybe...if we eat blasts from these guys, we could get powers."

"Well, if we do or don't we have the same chance of death. Let's try it." We stood there as they charged their blasts.

"Wait..."

"Shadow dragon roar!"

"White dragon roar!"

"Here goes nothing." said Wendy. We readied ourselves, and we ate their power. At first, I felt immense pain. But then, dark aura appeared around my hands. I looked at her and saw white aura surrounded her.

"Guess it worked." I grinned, as did she. "Go!" we yelled simultaneously as we rushed our respective enemies. I noticed that an even stronger silver aura began to surround me. "Iron shadow dragon club!" I yelled as I used my club as usual with a shadowy power boost. I began to feel more and more powerful faster and faster. I noticed the aura growing on Wendy, but hers was the color of her sky magic. _Could it be? _I thought. _Dragon force?_ I jumped to wendy's side. "Combined roar."

"Alright!" We yelled in unison, "Roar of 4 dragons! Sky, Iron, Shadow, White!" We fired a blast that everyone turned their heads at. The blast destroyed the ground and the mountainside. "*gasp* We *Pant* did it..."

"Yeah..." I fell to the ground and passed out.


	15. Chapter 15 Victory

As I came to my senses, I stood over the kingly Helios. "What?"

"Ahhh! bastard!" I jumped back as he threw an attack at me. "You little...no one makes a fool out of Helios! Earth Dragon Rush!" He rushed toward me with astounding force, but like a bull, a sidestep was enough to avoid him. I took a good look at him, and noticed he was battered and beaten.I must've gone berserk again. All I remembered was one of my best friends being killed. I readied my katana after seeing him ready the same move again. I was gonna end this. He charged at me and I swung my blade. He hit the blade and pushed me back. The aura surrounding him must've been protecting him. I saw my sword crack and I sidestepped once more. I had to activate my power.

"Hey, Helios! You have a long way to go before you get to my level!"

"Insolent brat! I'm twice as powerful as you!"

"Then why do you fail to prove it?" The aura grew around me for the second time in my life. He charged again and I blocked it with my sword. The sword broke as the blade flew across the field.

"Time to die, little boy!" I grinned. I propelled myself back a few hundred feet.

"Heh. You may break my sword, but it will never stay broken! Soul Sword!" An aura surrounded both my hands as my katana regenerated. Then, another katana generated in my hand. "Now for the end!" I said as he rushed me once more. I brought the blades in front of me and crossed them. "Ice Dragon CrossBlades!" I swiped the blades in the air and a massive "X" flew toward him. He was sliced into four pieces.

"...No..." He muttered as he fell in four pieces onto the ground and slowly disintegrated. I fell to my knees and my second blade disappeared while the first returned to its broken state.

* * *

I woke up hours later in a hospital bed. "Lloyd!" I yelled as i sprang up in the bed.

"Morning, sis." Said Natsu from across the room. He had a cast on one arm and bandages on his face.

"Natsu...What happened?"

"...We won. And you can thank Lloyd over there." I looked over and saw Lloyd, lying in bed with bandages all over. "He didn't get hurt bad, but he used up all of his magic power. We couldn't find Helios, but there was a pile of dust a bit away from where Lloyd was. We think that was Helios."

"...Oh...What?"

"Tell you the truth, I'm not scared of anything. But I'm scared to death of your boyfriend." I gazed over at the peaceful Lloyd, and I couldn't think of him being frightening. Was it true? I heard a loud gasp and Lloyd sprang up.

"What happened?! Where am I? Natsu? Julie, thank God you're alive!" I went over and hugged him.

* * *

I remembered what happened. All of it. Even the part where i lost control. It was embedded into my mind. I hugged Julie and heard Natsu walk out of the room. "Oh, God I was so scared I was gonna lose you!" I hugged her tighter. When we released, i explained everything that happened in the fight. How I used a technique that permanently lowered my capabilities as a fighter until i trained them back. How i turned the guild master of the Dark Dragon guild to dust.

Hours later we had a party to celebrate our victory. They toasted me for being the one to kill the leader. Honestly I wasn't proud of that. The next day we held a funeral for those who had died. Jet, Droy, Mira, and Wally. The next day, the guild master came out of his coma, and we celebrated again. After three days of commotion, I was ready for rest. However, I wasn't going to get it yet.

* * *

Lloyd and Julie walked into their house and Julie pinned Lloyd to the wall. "Julie...I really need some sleep." She grinned.

"I know, but I want you now." She kissed him and they made their way to the bedroom. He pulled off her shirt, and she did the same for him. He began to unhook her bra. When it was off, he intended to get to work. "No. No foreplay." She kissed him and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled off her shorts and she pulled off his jeans. Their passion overtook them, as they both undressed. Lloyd pinned her to the bed and began thrusting his dick int her. She moaned and moaned as he kept getting faster. He was about to cum, so he began to pull out. She held him where he was. "No. Inside." She said between gasps. Lloyd didn't give it much thought and obliged. As she screamed, they both came. He collapsed next to her and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Was it any good? R&amp;R

-GildartsClive


	16. Chapter 16 Karaoke Night

Blah Blah, I own nothing except my OC's. Now that that's out of the way, this whole chapter will be in Julie's POV, so I won't put the indicators. Also, thank you to anyone who is still waiting fr more chapters, I know I take a while. and now for the first chapter in 3 months. Read and review!

* * *

The music started and the three of us were on a dark stage. The spotlight began to shine on me.

"She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive oh  
You've been waiting for that  
Stop, hold up, swing your bat  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)"

The spotlight then switched to Levy.

"She might have let you hold her hand in school  
But I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your Momma gave (Oh yeah)  
You've got a very big shh  
Mouth but don't say a thing  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) (you know what girls? Let me show you how to do)"

And finally, the spotlight switched to Lisanna, who astounded everyone.

It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's Lizzy full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could, go  
Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Lizzy dominant, prominent  
It's me, Julie, and Levy  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey"

I then took the mic again.

"See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind! (okay)"

"We all took mics and the whole stage lit up as we all sang.

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)"

* * *

"That was awesome!" I said as I sat down at the table.

"I know, but Lisanna was the star of the show!" Levy stated. Lisanna smiled.

"Yeah, really, where'd you earn to sing like that?" I asked as Millianna came and sat at the table with four beers.

"I don't know, something just came over me..." She said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, ladies, I have to go." Levy said, getting up.

"That means she's going to Gajeel to get nailed hard. Haha!" Millianna whispered in my ear. I laughed a bit because it was so true. Lloyd's house was right next to Gajeel's and they were loud sometimes. After Levy walked out, we made some idle chat until Millianna suggested...

"How 'bout we play truth or dare?"

"Sure!" I said.

"Ok, truth or dare." said Millianna.

"Umm...truth."

"How many times have you and Lloyd had sex?" I felt the blood rush to my face fast.

"Uh, um well..."

"You have to answer or you get a dare!" she said with a grin on her face.

I turned away, blushing hard, "twenty three..."

Millianna laughed her ass off. "Damn, you've only been together a month! Crazy bitch."

"Okay then Mil, Truth or dare?" I asked smugly.

"Dare!" she said.

"Alright, I dare you to tell me the truth." Her face literally dropped.

"Damn..."

"How many times have you and Sho had sex?" She sighed with a slight blush.

"5." I was actually impressed she actually answered so easily.

"Alright then, next."

"Actually guys, I gotta go." Said Lisanna.

"Aw, boring!" I shouted.

"You're just bored because Lloyd's been on a mission with the guys for the past three days."

"Ugh, stop reminding me." I said as I slammed my head against the table.

"Well, i'l be back in a bit." She said. She then ran toward the back of the guild. We continued drinking until we heard music start. The harmonicas were so upbeat, and everyone started dancing.

Lisanna had the spotlight on her, with Laxus of all people in the background.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget  
wooooo oooooh"

Laxus then began to not sing, but rap.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
This biggity boy's a diggity dog  
I have them like some dirty sluts,  
clothes off twerking in their  
bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like the war, timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down"

And Lisanna began to sing again.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget"

As she sang, Lloyd, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu walked in the door.

"It's going down (It's going down)  
I'm yelling timber  
You better move (You better move)  
You better dance (You better dance)  
Let's make a night  
You won't remember  
I'll be the one  
You won't forget (You won't forget)  
ooooh"

As Lloyd approached the bar, I grabbed him and we started to dance. Laxus continued.

"Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on plane  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down"

Finally, Lisanna began her last line.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget (you won't forget)

It's going down (It's going down)  
I'm yelling timber  
You better move  
You better dance (You better dance)  
Let's make a night (Let's make a night)  
You won't remember  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
You won't forget (You won't forget)"

As the song ended, I kissed Lloyd.

* * *

"So how'd the mission go?" I asked Lloyd.

"Pretty well, of course I wasn't much help. "

"Don't worry, I know you'll get your power back. Besides, you're still a hero around here." He turned me around as we reached the house. "What is it?"

"I love you, Julie." We kissed and made our way in the house.


	17. Chapter 17 Zeref

**Lloyd**

February 4, X784

"Ice Dragon Roar!" I yelled as i roared a beam of ice toward the monster. The thing went down with one blow. Since the war a month ago, the dragon slayers, myself included, have created a team. Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, and I were the members. Laxus turned down the offer and Julie still needed training. We'd been taking many missions because, even though the test had been delayed again, we all needed to qualify. As we walked down the mountain, celebrating "our" victory, a figure in the distance approached. We came ever closer to the figure as he came closer to us. As I walked, figuring he was just some mountain climber, I realized I was walking alone. I turned back to see my team on guard. I looked at the man. He had black hair and a dark blue robe with a white cloth tied around it. I turned to my team once more, "guys, if we don't get down the mountain, you'll freeze to death." However they stayed adamant. Natsu's hand caught fire and he began to advance.

"natsu...good to see you again..." Said the strange man. Natsu lunged toward the man with a fiery fist. He was blocked and thrown back into the snow, creating a hole in the snow. Gajeel and Wendy fired at the man with their new dragon force unison raid. They bombarded the man with their full power. When the smoke cleared, he was damn near unaffected. "...are you done?" The man said, a smile threatening to form at the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell guys?!" I asked in shock. I looked into the man's eyes and felt a chill before I saw Natsu jump at him again. His attack was dodged. The strange man charged a black magic blast toward Gajeel, who was on the brink of fainting from using so much power. I jumped in front of the blast and attempted to use an ice shield, but I was too late. The blast hit me square in the chest, knocking me back onto gajeel, causing him to faint. I got up, reeling from the pain. The man's eyes widened, along with wendy and natsu's.

"You...you didn't die..." He began to smile widely and walk toward me, tears streaming down his face. "You can...you can end it!"

"What?

"You can kill me!" I punched him when he got near me.

"Weirdo." I said blasting his face. He was once again unfazed.

"No, You're not strong enough either!" He yelled after a long pause He disappeared in a black flash.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Natsu.

"That was Zeref."

* * *

**Lloyd**

"So. That was the dark wizard you're all scared of? Kinda disappointing." I said as we walked down the mountain.

"You're crazy, I wasn't scared!" Natsu yelled at me from a little higher up the mountain.

"I don't think you guys realize how weird this is. You survived death magic!" Said wendy.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Gajeel asked.

"Uh, i don't know." I said nonchalantly. I was as stumped as they were. "Anyway, let's just go get the money and go home."

* * *

**Julie**

I sat at the bar, bored as ever. "Hi Julie." Said the white haired girl running the bar.

"Hey, Lisanna, are you okay?" I asked, worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm coping. I'm definitely doing better than Elfman." Her face dropped. "Now I know how he and Mira felt. Except, i don't think mira's in edolas."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." I tried to cheer her up a bit.

"Anyway, what are you up to?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I've been looking for a job to do, you know, my half of the rent and stuff, but there are pretty much no jobs that appeal. Most are a few bucks to help an animal, or something that will get me killed." I sighed. "Plus, almost no one's in the guild."

"Why do you need someone else?" She asked, interested.

"I don't know. Company, mostly."

"Well if you want company, I can come." She said.

"Really? Cool." I said, surprised.

"Yeah." She then yelled, "Kinana, can you take over for me?"

* * *

**Lloyd**

As we went on our way to the guild we all refused to take the train. Every one of us said something along the lines of, "How far can it be?" Day one of our trek brought us past the magic council building.

"Good god," Gajeel said. "We're so far from the guild."

"Would you have liked to take the train?" I asked. He shut up after that.

"Well according to the map, we're at least going the right direction." Said Wendy."So, you know. Silver lining." She sounded exhausted.

"Let's camp here. We need as much energy as we can get." I said.

* * *

**So i finally updated this story. As always, R&amp;R.**

**-Gildarts Clive**


	18. Chapter 18 Gildarts

**Lloyd**

The next day, we continued our trek across Fiore. Around noon, we saw a figure walking towards us. After yesterday's events, I began to put my guard up. None of the others did. They seemed to recognize the man. "Gildarts!" Natsu ran past me towards the man. Natsu's hand began to catch fire as he lunged toward the man.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked the other two dragon slayers.

"That's Gildarts, an S-class wizard." Wendy told me. I watched as Natsu was thrown around by Gildarts every time he lunged toward the tall man. "One of Natsu's goals is to finally beat Gildarts in a fight."

"Well, it looks like he's got a long way to go." I said while watching Natsu get thrown around over and over. "So I take it they've known each other a long time."

"Longer than I've been in Fairy Tail." Said Gajeel. We approached the two fighters as Natsu was thrown directly at me. I stepped to the side and wacthed him fly.

"Wow. You're pretty strong."

"Thank you, um...I'm not sure we've met." He said.

"We haven't. I'm Lloyd frost. I hear you're an S-class wizard." I said.

"Yeah."

"Alright, then. Since Natsu's out cold, how about I give it a try. I love a challenge." I grinned up at the noticably taller man.

"Alright then. I accept your challenge." He said.

"I must warn you. I wont be going all out." I said nonchalantly.

"And why's that?" He inquired. I frowned a little bit.

"Because I like controlling my attacks and power. However, if you're as strong as you seem, I might as well go all out. You could probably stop me." I said. He chuckled,

"Might as well." He backed up. "Because now, I'm interested." We both got ready as Gajeel and Wendy backed away from the blast zone, dragging an unconscious Natsu. I began running toward him with no magic. I jumped and tried to kick him in the face, but he caught my foot and threw me back. I landed on my feet and ran toward him, this time charging an attack.

"Ice dragon, frozen fist!" I lunged toward him and was thrown once more. I landed on my back this time, but I got up quickly. "Ice dragon roar!" I sent the blast toward him. He put his hand up, and at the very last second, he nullified it. I backed up a step. _Just how powerful is he? _ I decided now was the time to kick it up a notch. I charged magic power and bacame surrounded in a light blue aura. I began to seem as if I had scales. I entered dragon force.

I charged once more. "Ice dragon, talon!" I jumped and kicked him. He blocked it, which was something I was counting on. "Ice dragon, hail barrage!" I began a flurry of attacks. He seemed to have no trouble blocking and dodging all of my attacks. I made an observation as I was attacking him. He hadn't moved from the spot he was in when I started attacking. He finally found an opening and punched me im the gut, sending me flying. I hit the ground hard. "Damn, where were you last month?" He grinned.

"I was on a mission. Far from here." I decided it was time.

"Well, ready to end the warmup? 'Cause I'm ready to use my full power."

"Alright. I was worried that was it." He smiled. _I am going to move him from that spot. Even if I don't remember it. _With my dragon force still active, I began to imagine the guild being blown up with all of my friends inside. I began to lose consciousness as I kept tapping into my magic power. I was shaking the ground and Gildarts looked shocked.

"Time... to...go...berzerk!" I blacked out then and there.

* * *

**Julie**

Lisanna and I walked toward the train station. "Come on, Liz, tell me what the mission is."

"I'll tell you on the train." She said quickly. "Come on, we gotta catch the train." We ran through the city until we finally got to the station. We boarded and the train started moving. I suddenly started to get a headache. Then. The nausea came.

"Oh dear god." I groaned as I leaned against the window.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm gonna kill Lloyd, that's what's wrong." I nearly threw up just trying to talk.

"Are you sick?"

"Motion sickness. I didn't think learning one dragon slayer technique would get me this."

"If only Wendy were here." She said.

"Whatever, how much farther till we get there?"

"We just started moving, Julie."

"Fuck."

* * *

**Gildarts**

This was getting out of hand very quickly. He was shaking the ground, and the ground nearest to him froze over. I looked into his eyes, but there were no pupils. More and more of his skin became scales. He Finally moved, but it was like lightning. I could barely keep up with his moves. He came from behind me, but I punched him away. Not even a second later, he was in front of me. I blocked his powerful kick and threw him. He disappeared before he hit the ground and kept up the pace. In fact, I think he was getting faster. After almost a full minute of blocking lightning fast attacks, he disappeared.

I looked around to no avail. But then, one second too late, I realized he was above me. "Ice dragon," he said as I put my guard up. "Frozen fist!" I heard him from in front of me. He punched so hard that I was actually pushed back several feet. I gawked at the power of his punch, not noticing that there were now four of him surrounding me. Once I did notice, I knew only one of them could be real. Now, not having to stand in one place anymore, I walked toward one of them. Before I could systematically test them all, I was ambushed by the one rigt behind me. He managed to cut through my clothes and draw blood from my back.

After this, we ended up in a fistfight brawl. After a while, I decided this battle had gone on long enough. I kicked him away. I used crash on the ground to try and scare him. He didn't take a beat, and lunged at me again. _Damn. I dont think he's even conscious._ I tried to stop him, but he dodged and punched me. I knew I could beat him, if he would just stay still. I refused to use huge amount of force, but I was scared of what might happen if i didn't. The collateral damage could be devastating. If i could land a good hit, he'd get knocked out. He just needed to give me an opening. I watched him speed around. I focused, trying to find an opening before he attacked again. _Come on, come on...there! _I struck the air in front of me, and he ran into my fist. He fell to the ground, out cold.

* * *

**Wendy**

Gildarts dragged Lloyd over to where Gajeel and I held Natsu back from jumping into the fight. "He's not as strong as me." He left him on the ground and sat down. "Though he is more persistant. More than you, Natsu. It looks like he might be the fastest person I've ever fought. At least when he goes all out."

"Is that how he was able to keep up a single fight so long?" Natsu asked, seeming to know that his fights with Gildarts were more him getting thrown around repeatedly than an actual fight.

"Maybe. He used dragon force and that wasn't nearly as strong as he got. He was right, though. He didn't seem to have any control besides basing fighting instincts. I haven't seen such a drastic powerup in a while."

"Yeah, well," said Lloyd, sitting up. "Is it worth while to use such an attack? For all I knew I couldve gone after one of them." He pointed to Natsu, Gajeel and I.

"Whatever, we could've taken you, right Salamander?" Gajeel said. Natsu was silent. "Um, right, Salamander?"

"No." All four of us stared wide-eyed. Admitting who is stronger is not something Natsu ever did. "I think all three of us, in our strongest form couldn't have taken him."

"Whoa." Lloyd said. "You can't be serious Natsu."

"I am. Gildarts is so much stronger than us, it was hard to see. But this was the second time I saw him like this. Helios was able to throw me into the air worh magic without a second thought. Lloyd turned him to dust." Gildarts' eyes widened. He looked at Lloyd.

"Helios. I've heard that name before. Wasn't he the master of Dark Dragon?"

"Yeah," Gajeel butted in. "He also almost killed Master Makarov without much effort."

"You know, I probably would've left Fairy Tail by now if I didn't have things to stay here for." I asked him a question, being on board with a subject change.

"And why's that?" His face darkened.

"I'm not strong enough. I have my own reasons to get stronger, let's leave it at that. It's gonna be dark soon. We need to keep going."

We continued our trek as Gildarts walked the other way.

* * *

**Julie**

The mission was easy. We simply needed to retrieve a stolen item. We found the thief in under an hour. "Alright, guess it's time to go home. Off to the torture chamber. I mean train."

"Nah, I'm not going home yet." She said as we walked throught the town.

"Uh, why's that?" She answered nonchalantly.

"I'm going to the club."

"Ugh, clubs. Just a bunch of sweaty people trying to get laid and dancing to stupid music."

"Yep." She said.

"So, why are you trying to get laid here, as opposed to magnolia?" She didn't answer this time. "Liz?" She kept walking. I sped up to catch up with her. "Liz? Come on. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. Why?" She said quickly. As we passed an alley, I dragged her into it. "Why are you being so annoying?"

"Why are you trying to get guys here?"

"Because of Natsu." A tear fell from her eyes.

"So you're in love with Natsu." She nodded with her head down. "I see. I guess Lucy kinda screwed that up." She nodded again. "Well trying to get screwed by a stranger isn't what I'd call a good way to deal with it."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do."

"Well, let's get home, then we can work on this." She nodded and we walked to the train station. Time for hell.

* * *

**Lloyd**

We finally made it to Magnolia in the dead of night. We walked to the guild to have a few beers. As we approached the guild, Levy ran out the door. "Wendy! We need your help!"

"With what?" Asked Wendy, being dragged toward the guild.

"It's...It's..." She tried to talk while out of breath. "It's Master Makarov! He's dying!"

* * *

**And that's another chapter. 12 chapters until the end of this first part of Lloyd's adventure. R&amp;R.**

**-Gildarts Clive.**


	19. Chapter 19 Not human

**Lloyd**

"Okay, he should be fine for a little while. He'll need Porlyusica to come back though." Said Wendy. It turned out that Makarov had been hiding the fact that he still had a giant hole in his chest. Due to this he was slowly dying. I looked to the bedridden guild master, and saw his eyes twitch. He groaned as he woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked.

"Well, the hole in your chest might have had something to do with it." I said. I was elbowed in the ribs by Levy. It was just Wendy, Levy and I looking after him.

"Lloyd, this is no time to be joking around." I knew she was right. "So, I guess we'll leave you to rest, you should be stable for a while."

"Thank you, Levy and Wendy. But, Lloyd, stay here. I need to talk to you." The two girls walked out and shut the door.

"What's up, Master?" I asked, sitting down in a chair next to his bed.

"Last time Porlyusica was here tending to my wound, she found something else. There is a large tumor on the other side of my chest. The one that doesn't have a hole in it." He said, looking down.

"...whoa. That's...shouldn't you tell Laxus about this?" I asked, surprised by this new information.

"I would. However, aside from the fact that he's on a mission, I'm not sure how he'd take it. I think he'd do something reckless in order to save me." He chuckled. "Now that he's treating me like family again, I fear I don't have much longer." He looked up to me. "Lloyd. I can tell that you are powerful, more so than anyone I've seen, save a few people. I have a mission for you."

* * *

**Julie**

"Julie? Julie we're here." I heard Lisanna as she shook me.

"Ugh, geez. I'm up, I'm up." I said, finally over the motion sickness. I got up and stretched my back and arms.

"...thanks, Julie." I looked at her confused. "I was gonna do something stupid last night. Thanks for stopping me." I smiled lightly.

"No problem. I've decided something."

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"I'm gonna tag along on any missions you take. Can't have you getting into trouble, can I?" She giggled.

"Whatever you say. I was planning on having you come along. So I guess we're a team, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, walking with her off of the train.

* * *

**Lloyd**

"Do you understand your mission?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, but why me? You've got plenty of strong people here, they could do it." He chuckled.

"Sure. But you have something they don't have." I scratched my head.

"What's that?" He looked me in the eyes.

"You're stronger than him." I was stunned. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? You're on a completely different level than most of the strong people you mentioned. I can't even say for sure that you're human." We sat in silence for a while before I Finally said,

"Okay. I'll do it. He should be back tonight, right?" He nodded. "Good. Maybe I can get some shuteye." I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked through the door and toward my house.

"Hey, Lloyd!" Said a voice from behind me.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" I turned and saw something eerie in his eyes.

"What the hell are you?" He asked, seriously.

"I'm not sure in understand the question." I said, choosing my words very carefully.

"You're not human. That 'berzerk' mode, I've never seen anything like it."

"Just because you haven't seen it doesn't make it impossible." He ran up to me and grabbed my shirt, pulling it upwards.

"Not just that. You have so much magic resonating through you. You survived death magic. Your magic always felt familiar. Like an actual dragon's magic." I pushed him away.

"What are you trying to say, Natsu? I've never seen you so serious. What are you implying?" He punched me in the face. I was knocked back a few steps. As I regained my footing, I felt blood dripping from my mouth.

"I'm gonna ask you again. What are you? Are you a dragon?" I turned and began walking toward my house. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the ground and put his foot on my chest to hold me down. "Answer the fucking question." He said, his face becoming more intense. More enraged.

"This is a road you don't wanna walk down Natsu. If you know what I am, what I've done, how many people I've hurt, it will change everything you've ever known about dragons and dragon slayer magic." I swiftly grabbed his foot and tripped him as I stood up. "Do not pursue this any further. This is your final warning."

"Lloyd, what the hell!?" Came a voice from down the road. I looked to see Julie and Lisanna running to aid Natsu. "What happened here?"

"Natsu can explain the details, I gotta get some sleep." I said as I walked back down the road toward my house.

* * *

**Laxus**

"Damn Freed. He's laying in bed while we go do the most boring job ever." Bickslow said.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit your complaining, we're almost home." I said to him. It looked to be getting dark. "Hey, anyone up for drinks? My treat." The two present members of Raijinshu happily accepted the order. When the guild was finally in sight, a figure sat on a box in front of the door to the guild. "Uh, hey. It's Lloyd, right?"

"Yeah, thats my name." He said, standing up.

"Well, we're gonna go get drinks, so could you move your box?"

"You're not getting drinks yet, Laxus. You two can go inside." He pointed to Evergree and Bicklow.

"Yeah, I'd like to go inside too." I said, confused as to what was happening.

"All in due time, but first," he said as the other two walked inside. He snapped his fingers as the runes appeared all around us.

"Freed?!" I yelled as freed walked from behind me. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, Laxus. The master's orders." He said, attempting to hide his eyes.

"Lloyd, what's going on?"

"I've been given a mission by your grandfather." He said.

"And what mission is that?"

"I need to test you. Whether you pass or fail depends on how long it takes me to knock you out."

* * *

As usual, hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R

-Gildarts Clive


End file.
